Micah Synn
: "You know the greatest thing about what you call civilisation? It is not the television... the electricity.. the air planes and the cars. It is the '''lie!' The wonderful lie!"'' : ―Micah Synn Micah Synn is chief of the Kinjorge tribe; direct descendants of 18th century English settlers that, due to being stranded on a remote island for many years, reverted to a savage kill or be killed Machiavellian existence. Brought to New York City under the direction of the anthropologist Professor Horatio Piper, Micah became an instant celebrity. A dangerous combatant, Synn was, for a time, an almost constant adversary of Daredevil, having deduced his secret identity as Matt Murdock. However, Synn eventually weakened due to his poor diet and the polluted environment of New York City, leading to his apprehension and imprisonment. Biography Early Life : "Micah is chief of the Kinjorge tribe from Mount Suruba in Eastern Africa." "I read about them, They're descendent of... some English colonists?" "Indeed. Remarkable story." : ―Horatio Piper and Foggy Nelson The Kinjorge (King George) tribe of Mount Suruba, East Africa, were the descendants of British explorers who reverted to savagery after being cut off from civilisation in 1775 by natural disasters. They viewed preying on the weak and taking what they wanted by force as the natural order. Often attacked by neighbouring tribes, the Kinjorge hid from other humans until discovered in modern times by Belgian geologists. Professor Horatio Piper, an Empire State University anthropologist, studied the tribe, teaching their leader, Micah Synn, English, and then arranged for Micah and his wives, M'tha and Sra, to return to the U.S.A. with him. Savages : "Hey Bozo, put that down 'less you gonna pay for it." "Really Micah, you'd better do as he says --" "But he be '''smaller'... weaker!"'' : ―Shopkeeper, Horatio Piper and Sra Their story drew massive press interest, and Piper arranged for the law firm Nelson, Murdock and Page to represent the Kinjorge. It soon became clear that the Kinjorge's savage morality fitted uneasily in society, viewing the disabilities of the firms partner Matthew Murdock as humorous, and violently helping themselves to food from a vendors storefront; Micah was subdued by three NYPD patrolmen, including Officer Mulcahay, following this latter incident, but was bailed out because the judge felt that he did not understand his crime. Daredevil later stopped Micah from killing Mulcahay. Vengeance of the Victim : "He is a brute, an animal, a heathen, a savage-- a '''blot' on the Synn honour. You shall remove him."'' : ―Barrington Synn Micah's media darling status persisted; disgusted to be distantly related to Micah, British noble Lord Barrington Synn, hired the assassin Crossbow to slay Micah, but Daredevil thwarted Crossbow's attempts, despite Micah attacking him too. Every Good and Perfect Gift... : "Mow '''has!' Mow gets! Mow grabs! Mow eats! Mow--'takes!'"'' : ―Micah Synn Soon after ESU brought the rest of the Kinjorge tribe to America, the Kingpin offered Micah a place in his criminal organisation; aware Micah was sexually interested in Marci Stahl, Foggy Nelson's wife, the Kingpin warned him that other men's wife's were off-limits. Despite this, Micah and several Kinjorge invaded Matthew Murdocks' Christmas party to claim her, assaulting all present; Daredevil subdued the tribesmen, but Micah gained the upper hand before the Kingpin personally intervened to ensure Daredevil's victory. Having learned to lie, the hospitalised Micah portrayed himself as innocent victim of Daredevil's brutality for the press. The War on Micah Synn : "My suspicions are confirmed. Micah Synn is behind my recent troubles. He has betrayed my trust. Unfortunate for him." : ―Wilson Fisk Swiftly adapting to civilisation, Synn later attacked several of the Kingpin's operations when their planned partnership went sour, forcing Daredevil and the Kingpin to work together to stop the brute. Micah used the proceeds to pay for a penthouse base for the tribe and buy himself luxuries. At Marci's suggestion, he took out a restraining order against Daredevil, but delayed it temporarily to draw the vigilante out into an ambush by Crossbow, whom Micah had broken out of prison. Badly wounded Daredevil survived thanks to the arrival of the police enforcing the court order, but Micah recognised his scent matched Murdock's, deducing the hero's dual identity. This Hungry God : "'''Micah'... Micah Synn. You had me kidnapped--? Why?" "For sacrifice to Mow. Human sacrifice."'' : ―Karen Page and Micah Synn With the arrival of the Vikah, the Kinjorge's combined doctor, minister, magician and wise man, the situation rapidly escalated. The Kingpin, correctly suspecting his wife Vanessa might become a Kinjorge target, hired unemployed actress Heidi DeVoto to impersonate her. Micah soon had Karen Page and "Vanessa" kidnapped, intending to sacrifice them to the Kinjorge god Mow. Despite the restraining order, Daredevil intervened, but still weakened from his injuries, he was unable to prevent the Vikah slaying "Vanessa" as she helped Karen escape. The Crumbling : "'''Micah Synn!' You have lied, cheated and murdered. You have libelled my good name, tormented my friends, humiliated those closest to me. You have broken my partner's marriage. And turned my city into a battleground. Now, it is time for reckoning, Micah Synn-- A time for retribution! Show yourself!"'' : ―Matt Murdock Karen revealed her ordeal at a press conference, but pressured by Marci, Foggy told the reporters she was lying. Marci abandoned Foggy to join Micah, but found he treated her like a slave; Professor Piper, who had previously turned a blind eye to the Kinjorge's crimes, freed her at the cost of his own life. With the restraining order lifted, Daredevil made short work of the remaining Kinjorge, but Micah fled. Hunted by the Kingpin's men, Micah discovered months of excessive vices had weakened him, and when Daredevil found him, Micah crawled to him on his knees and begged for his help. Micah was apprehended by the authorities and imprisoned in Ryker's. Powers and Abilities Abilities : "I believe you have much to offer, Micah Synn. You are strong, quick, cunning, intelligent and utterly merciless. You could be an immensely valuable asset to my organisation." : ―Wilson Fisk to Micah Synn :* Expert Combatant: Born into an environment of total hostility, Synn is a savage, ruthless, and very formidable opponent despite having no formal combat training. :* Acute Senses: Synn possesses extremely acute senses, particularly his olfactory senses. He was able to identify Daredevil's scent and recognising that it matched Murdock's, deduce his dual identity. :* Expert Tactician: An excellent schemer and manipulator, Synn is extremely cunning and adaptable. He swiftly learnt to lie and manipulate others, allowing him to continue with his savage behaviour unabated. :* Bilingualism: Synn speaks both his native tongue and English fluently. Facilities * Micah Synn's Penthouse: Synn acquired an expensive penthouse in New York City. Alongside modern luxuries, Synn had the penthouse outfitted with exotic plants and trees from his native Africa as well as a colossal statue of the Kinjorge god, "Mow." Relationships Family * King Henry the Fourth † - Ancestor * Lord Barrington Synn - Distant Relative * M'tha † - Wife * Sra - Wife Allies * Kinjorge Tribe ** The Vikah * Judge Carstairs * Ebenezer * Crossbow/Jason Praed - Former Attempted Killer and Subordinate * Marco Enemies * Horatio Piper † - Former Associate * Officer Mulcahay - Attempted Victim * Nelson, Murdock and Page ** Matthew Murdock/Daredevil - Former Associate and Attempted Victim ** Foggy Nelson - Former Associate and Attempted Victim ** Karen Page - Former Associate and Attempted Victim * Glorianna O'Breen * Marci Stahl - Former Associate and Attempted Victim * Wilson Fisk/Kingpin - Former Employer * Heidi DeVoto † - Victim * Sarge * " The Loot" * Walter External Links * https://marvel.fandom.com/wiki/Micah_Synn_(Earth-616) Category:Villains Category:Earth-MCU Category:Criminals Category:Slavers Category:Thieves Category:Warriors